1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for sharing a printing device in an enterprise environment.
2. Background
Some printing devices are capable of communicating with a distributed printing service (e.g., a cloud printing service) without the use of a proxy. These printing devices may be capable of self-registration with a distributed printing service, and may receive print jobs from the distributed printing service without the use of a proxy (e.g., a computing device that operates a driver for the printing device and that mediates communication between the printing device and the distributed printing service).